Vampire Lore
Vampires are said to roam the Earth before the dinosaurs. The world was started as Land; then demons arose and ruled for years, starting wars against each other. suddenly man appeared and with their humanity right, whipped out most of the demons, leaving them instinct. But, some survived and found ways to live amoung the humans. The Elder Vampires then used The Pendant of Isis to Hybird with the humans, leaving the Elders the last prue bred Vampires. Vampires then live mostly as rouge scavengers for the next mellenia. The Vampire Elders formed in the year 476 after the fall of the Roman Empire. The Elders have the strongest powers of all vampires combined and can control most vampires, they make there rule known and come to real wisdom in 1800's when they realize survival is of the most importance. Abilities All Vampires are Immortal in age, illness and health. Their senses such as sight, hearing, smell, taste and general instinct are hightend. They can also control the weather at times, making it rain during a war or fog when they escape. most vampires can speak to animals, have superspeed and all vampires heal rapidly. Each Vampires has some sort of psychic ability such as telepathy, telekenesis, and Visions. Some can Astral Project and Dream minipulate. They also have The Ring of Ra, witch has created by an unknown mage elder and lets vampires go out in the sunlight, immune to silver and small fires. Weakness Vampires are naturally weak to fire, sunlight, Silver and Wooden weapons. Sunlight burns the skin and ashes a vampire, Fire does the same. Silver poisions a vampire while it dies and Wooden weapons must hit the heart the dust a vampire. They must be invited into a building to enter and sudden intense emotions can cause a vampire to faint. Verbena plant is poisonus to Vampires, when a human wears it they are immune to any mental vampire abilities. staking a vampire is the most traditional way to kill a vampire and a vampire has 30 seconds to a 60 seconds before turning to dust. if a vampire does not feed on blood they get weak until they become an immortal living corpse. Myths Vampires do have reflexions, they can also eat food. Vampires can eat Garlic, some even like it. Crucifixes don't affect vampires, in fact most vampires beleive in god and some go to mid-night mass. Holy water also doesn't affect vampires. Sex Vampires can have sex, and often have increased sex drive. some vampires are known for their free-spirited sexuality and started bathhouses in Budapest, same sex couples in Greece and Pride Parade's around the world. Vampire's cannot pro-create or reproduce during sex. Food Vampires Have to feed of blood or the become a living corpse. vampires can most energy of human blood, then animal blood, and low energy off demon blood (they consider demon blood tainted). vampires can also eat food, not gain carbs or be affected by bad quaility. they can eat anything raw or cooked, and some love to cook. They can even eat garlic, in fact its a delicacy amoung them. Elders Pleaya Dracula Known Vampires Moloch Vambreere Sidney Tallon Celia Fiennes Alexia Tallon Mr. Titus Fandora Vondette Jordan 'Price' Sweet Kylie Crawl Lisa Gommes Tyson Jackson Category:Lore Category:Species